Swap
, the recognized face of swapping.]] Swapping is a battle mechanic that happens via a card's effect, which swaps the intended target's or targets' stats. In other words, it changes the amount of health by the original amount of a fighter's power, then it changes the amount of power by the original amount of a fighter's health. A good example of a swap is Yoshius. Yoshius is a blue uncommon card that costs two blue icons, with 500 health and 100 power. Despite not being able to generate icons, he has the ability to swap a target fighter's stats. His card is known to be the most basic form of swapping. For example, let's say there is a fighter already summoned on the board, Mike. Mike is a blue fighter with 2500 health and 200 power. Let's say you, or the opponent, casts a card that swaps Mike's stats. Originally, Mike's stats was 2500 health and 200 power. With the swap, Mike's stats is now 200 health and 2500 power. You can see that swaps have the potential to convert giant walls to glass cannons, or do the opposite. Uses of Swapping Why would a deck use swaps? There are two main reasons why. One is for offensive potential, which is using swaps at the opponent's fighters. Swaps, directed at the opponent's fighters, could: * Turn big tanks into glass cannons, setting up the opponent's fighter to be killed by potential target damage, AoE damage, or trade-off by a lowend. * Turn offensive glass cannons into weak tanks, setting up to save your fighters from being killed. * Destroy giant walls (huge amount of health but 0 power), since swapping their stats would make them have 0 health, therefore considered to be "destroyed" by the game. A good example of a fighter using swapping for offensive potential is Rinicye, dealing 200 damage to a target fighter, then swapping its stats. The other reason is for supportive potential, which is using swaps on your own fighters. You could easily surprise your opponent by turning your giant tanks into glass cannons, or defend yourself by doing the opposite. A good example of a deck that uses swaps for this reason is Reverse Tank. Reverse Tank focuses on swapping their fighters' stats (with huge health) to deal massive damage to the opponent. DIY Dominus is also a good example of supportive potential swapping. Monogreen is known for having their fighters gain lots of health. With this card, this makes their fighters with huge amounts of health to huge amounts of damage, easily destroying their opponents in one turn. Some players have made decks basing around the mechanic of DIY: Dominus. The Beauty in Swaps Let's take a look at Arte71, known and loved by professionals around for its mechanical beauty. Mechanical beauty is the utility of a card, leading to good plays and uses for the player. Why is this card known for mechanical beauty? It's because it can provide a lot of offensive and supportive freedom of swapping, leading to very clever plays. Whenever a person plays this card to change the battlefield towards their favor, the player would feel very smart, while the opponent would be in awe. What are these "clever" plays Arte71 can provide? # Arte71's field swap creates potential for the player to make some trades (kill a fighter to kill a fighter), or kill an enemy fighter without giving up your own. This goes especially if your opponent has massive tanks on the board. # Arte71's swap can be used to create your tanks into glass cannons, dealing massive damage to your opponent if the opportunity is right. # Before Arte71 swaps your allied fighters' stats at the end of your turn, you can play other cards to have their stats swapped. This creates a stat swap for the fighter you have played, potentially leading you with a massive advantage with your card. # The enemy fighters' stats will stay swapped, even after Arte71 has finished its effect. This can potentially lead to a good stall and nullifying fighters you couldn't kill before. This also creates some opportunity to create trades the next turn. # If your opponent's fighters have 0 Power, you can use it to clear their board. Sometimes, this can offer a good play against Dust. All of these clever and complex plays in one card. Swaps have a lot of utility in them, even more if the effect allows them more freedom to create clever plays. With this information, you can use swaps to your advantage, or potentially counteract swaps against you. Try them out! Category:About The Game Category:Battle Mechanics